Ordlandic War
* Ordland ** Kingdom of Ordland (until 6th of January 317) ** Union Interim Parliament (from 17th of January 317) ** Maurestani Expeditionary Force (several units) * Eastern Delgamia (from 22nd of Febuary 317) |side2= Fundamentalists * Theocracy of Ordland ** His Master's Army |side3= Ordlandic Royalists * Provisional Federal Parliament (from 21st of January 317) ** Maurestani Expeditionary Force (several units) * (diplomatic support) }} The Ordlandic War is an ongoing three-sided conflict involving a coalition led by the People's Republic of Porto Capital and the Union Interim Parliament of Ordland in one side, against the fundamentalist Theocracy of Ordland and His Master's Army; with both sides also fighting a rival claimant to the Ordlandic government, the Provisional Federal Parliament. Names The name most widely used by Portocapitalian media to refer to the war is, simply, Ordlandic Conflict. Other countries may occasionally use the term Ordlandic War or Ordland War. When referring to the UIP-PFP element of the conflict, certain media outlets prefer the term Ordlandic Civil War - a name first used by the Zartanian government. Orders of battle PC-UIP Alliance Costa da Prata : Costa da Prata Garrison, National People's Army (2.000 troops) :: 6th-7th Infantry Battalions Joos : Joos Garrison, National People's Army (7.000 troops - Gen. Matias al’Sadek) :: 8th-13th Infantry Battalions :: 2nd Eastern Delgamia Expeditionary Brigade :: Ducal Guard (800 troops - Col. Michelangelo Tombino) Nova Luxa : Nova Luxa Garrison, National People's Army (3.800 troops) :: 1st Eastern Delgamia Expeditionary Brigade :: 4th-5th Infantry Battalions :: Nova Luxa Guard (800 troops) : Eastern Squadron, National People's Navy :: NMP Paxfacer (Lideransa-class corvette) :: NMP Protetora (Lideransa-class corvette) Mauré : 1st Division, National People's Army (8.000 troops - Gen. Mouhammar Balboa) :: 1st-3rd, 14th-17th Infantry Battalions :: 3rd Mechanized Battalion :: West Mauré Force (1.200 troops) : 2nd Division, National People's Army (3.000 troops) :: 1st-2nd Mechanized Battalions :: 3rd Eastern Delgamia Expeditionary Brigade Transmauré Strait Islands : Strait Garrison (3.500 troops) :: 20th-22nd Infantry Battalions : Wren Island Garrison (2.000 troops - Col. Ahmin dos Santos) :: 18th-19th Infantry Battalions : Strait Fleet, National People's Navy :: NMP Invencible (Crossbow-class aircraft carrier) :: NMP Bandira Vermana (Modernized Mars al'Kebir-class battleship) :: NMP Laborador (Modernized Mars al'Kebir-class) :: NMP República (Modernized Mars al'Kebir-class) :: NMP Revolución (Modernized Mars al'Kebir-class) :: NMP Unitáde (Modernized Mars al'Kebir-class) :: NMP Libertade (Lideransa-class corvette) :: NMP Lideransa (Lideransa-class corvette) :: NMP Valiente (Lideransa-class corvette) :: Assorted patrol boats : First Squadron, Eastern Delgamian Navy :: DRN Monturia (aircraft carrier) :: DRN Calivano (destroyer) :: DRN Redhammer (destroyer) :: DRN Telmarino (destroyer) :: DRN Filorro (frigate) :: DRN Hazzan (frigate) :: DRN Jemenho (frigate) :: DRN Kurusus (frigate) Western Melanian Sea : Humanitarian Rescue Patrol :: NMP Victória (Lideransa-class corvette) :: DRN Cruishaven (transport) :: DRN Nordholm (transport) Greater Zartanian Empire & Allies Task Group 121 : Task Force 4 :: AMD T'liss (Warbird Class aircraft carrier) :: AMD Khiem'Ta Bazqynsi (Raider Class light missile cruiser) :: AMD Orkton Zaryodlovtchi (King Fredrik Class guided missile destroyer) :: AMD Palang'bahr (Seadragon Class guided missile frigate) :: AMD Espeon (Mystic Class guided missile frigate) : Task Force 13 :: AMD Erei'Arrain (Command Class guided missile cruiser) :: AMD Qilich Royale (King Bruno Class guided missile destroyer) :: AMD Drokmir (King Fredrik Class guided missile destroyer) :: AMD Tyravubahr (Seadragon Class guided missile frigate) :: AMD Blaziken (Mystic Class guided missile frigate) : Patrol Group Blue :: Eilendorff (missile corvette) :: Muscalo (corvette) : Rian Strait Squadron :: UTS Shirley (C Class guided missile frigate) :: UTS Swordfish (S Class corvette) :: UTS Sea Eagle (S Class corvette) Composite Wing 121 : Wing Subordinates :: 388th Reconnaissance Flight (U-2) :: 446th AWACS Flight (E-2) : Tactical Group :: 720th Fighter Squadron (MiG-29) :: 945th Fighter Squadron (F-16X) :: Fighter Squadron 12 (Tornado F3) :: Strike Squadron 6 (Tornado GR1) : Strategic Group :: 142nd Bomber Squadron (Tu-23M3) :: 299th Airlift Squadron (C-130) :: 378th Airlift Squadron (C-17) :: 319 Squadron - Support More to follow Category:Wars Category:Civil wars and revolutions Category:Ordland Category:Porto Capital Category:Zartania